


Don't Say It's A Trance

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Childhood Friends, Demon Sex, Incubus Lance, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Lubricating Fingers, demon lance, human keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Keith hasn't seen Lance in so, so long. One night, he comes knocking like he used to, but something seems different.





	Don't Say It's A Trance

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet Yeet super late pinch hit for Avacyn Markov!
> 
> Beta'd by LovelySky  
> Please enjoy~!  
> ~Eli

Keith sat up with a jolt, hand sliding under his pillow to wrap around the knife hiding beneath it. He looked around his room, eyes trying to focus in on anything in the darkness that could have disturbed his rest. His shoulders slackened when he saw the familiar figure curled up on his window sill. It had been a long time since Lance had crawled in through his window late at night. Hell, it had been a long time since Keith had seen hide or hair of his childhood friend. He released the knife and rubbed his eyes, pulling his knees up to rest his arms and chin on. Lance uncurled and slipped off the sill, moving over towards the bed. Something seemed off, Keith’s instincts told him to send Lance away, but how could he do that? He knew what Lance dealt with, what Lance came here to forget. He wasn’t going to deny him the late night talks they’d once shared just because they hadn’t seen each other in over a year.

As Lance passed through a ray of moonlight, Keith felt his breath catch. Since when did Lance have horns? Or bright blue tattoos all over his face and arms? Keith crawled backwards on his bed, trying to find his knife again as he kept his eyes on the figure coming ever closer. That couldn’t be Lance, could it? The intruder crawled onto the end of the bed, blue eyes glowing. Keith froze as the stranger spoke.

“Keith, you don’t have to be afraid of me. I know it’s been a while, but it really is me.”

Lance smiled warmly, close enough now to touch Keith’s leg. The two locked eyes as Lance came ever closer, and soon they were face to face. Keith shivered and closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to touch Lance’s cheek. Small flames of heat ignited as their skin came together, drawing them ever closer. It was Lance who made the first true move, leaning in and pressing their lips together with barely masked hunger. Hands came up, caressing pale sides and stripping away the bedsheets to uncover Keith’s growing arousal. (Of course Keith slept naked; it was the middle of the summer and his A/C was broken again.) Warm lips trailed down Keith’s neck and chest, leaving soft little bites here and there, before resting at the base of his erection.

Ever the tease, Lance pulled away, looking Keith in the eyes again. His words, barely a whisper, filled Keith with every feeling he’d been trying to forget this past year.

“I missed you, Keith. I didn’t want to leave you.”

Their lips came together again, and Keith wrapped his arms tightly around Lance’s shoulders, unwilling to let him escape. They pressed closer to one another as Keith let himself be pinned to the bed, letting out soft pants as Lance started kissing his neck and shoulders, little marks being bitten into the skin as he worked his way down.

Lance continued further, letting his tongue trace little lines over his friend’s pale skin. Keith let out a cry of pleasure, quickly covering his mouth to keep from alerting the others in his apartment. Glowing blue eyes fixed him with a heated stare as forked tongue moved lower and lower until Lance came to Keith’s cock, pressing open mouthed kisses against the heated flesh. When he finally brought it into his mouth, Lance took the whole shaft down to the base, making Keith arch off the bed. He began moving his head and tongue up and down the shaft, eyes flicked up to watch the young man’s reactions.

Fingers pressed against Keith’s entrance, somehow already wet and ready to delve into the tight heat. Keith twitched and moaned, eyes squeezing shut as he reached to grip Lance’s hair. The fingers inside him pumped slowly and steadily, another entering after a few moments. When Lance was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and pulled back from Keith’s cock, kissing up his smooth body until their lips came together again.

Hands found hips as Lance lined up, nudging against Keith’s entrance gently before beginning to slide in. Keith could almost swear Lance’s cock changed shape inside him, morphing to fit him just right. The young man groaned softly when Lance was buried to the hilt, his face flushed and lightly sheened with sweat. Lance continued to kiss him, his tongue twisting around Keith’s and exploring his mouth excitedly.

Keith’s arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s shoulders as the latter began to move, thrusting into him slowly and steadily at first, picking up speed with every thrust. Soon the two were sure Keith’s roommate knew someone was here, the bed creaking beneath them with every thrust and the moans becoming louder and louder. Lance’s hand curled around Keith’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrust as the other’s nails drug long lines down his lover’s back.

Their climax wasn’t far, brought closer and closer until it spilled over. Keith was first to come, painting Lance’s hair and his own chest. Lance followed quickly after, bowing forward and letting out his own strangled cry just as Keith had done. Lance’s markings flared and began pulsing as he licked the come from his hand. He pulled out slowly, moving the two so that he could hold Keith against his chest. He stayed silent for several minutes.

“I’m sorry I left you…”

“It’s not your fault, Lance.” Keith touched Lance’s hands gently, closing his eyes. “Turn over, let me hold you this time.”

The bed shifted as they both turned, Lance curling up in Keith’s embrace with their hands clasped together. They were silent again before Lance broke it once more.

“I won’t be here when you wake up…”

“I know. It was a dream, right?”

“No… I’m really here. I’ll try to come again tomorrow.”

Keith hummed, falling asleep too quickly to give any other response. He felt Lance shift again, but was out before he could discover what the movement meant.

Sunlight filtered through the curtains when Keith woke, yawning and stretching. He felt surprisingly well rested, his back not even aching like it usually did. He looked to the empty slot beside him in bed, sighing softly before swinging his legs off the bed. He stopped short, however, when he saw the note on his bedside table. Keith picked it up, smiling softly as he read it.

_ I’ll come back tonight. Wait up for me ~L _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your mark if you enjoyed~!!


End file.
